Konrad Wallenrod/IV
UCZTA Był dzień patrona, uroczyste święto, Komtury z braćmi do stolicy jadą, Białe chorągwie na wieżach zatknięto. Konrad rycerzy ma uczcić biesiadą. Sto białych płaszczów powiewa za stołem, Na każdym płaszczu czerni się krzyż długi: To byli bracia, a za nimi kołem Młodzi giermkowie stoją dla posługi. Konrad na czele, po lewicy tronu Wziął miejsce Witold ze swymi hetmany; Dawniej był wrogiem, dziś gościem Zakonu, Przeciwko Litwie sojuszem związany. Już Mistrz powstawszy daje uczty hasło: "Cieszmy się w Panu!" - wnet puchary błysły. "Cieszmy się w Panu!" - tysiąc głosów wrzasło, Srebra zabrzmiały, strugi mina trysły. Wallenrod usiadł i na łokciu wsparty Słuchał z pogardą nieprzystojnych gwarów; Umilkła wrzawa, ledwie ciche żarty Gdzieniegdzie przerwą lekki dźwięk pucharów. "Cieszmy się - rzecze - cóż to, bracia moi, Tak-że rycerzom cieszyć się przystoi?- Zrazu wrzask pijany, a teraz szmer cichy; Mamyż ucztować jak zbójce lub mnichy? - "Inne zwyczaje były za mych czasów, Kiedy na pełnym trupów bojowisku, Śród gór kastylskich lub finlandzkich lasów, Przy obozowym piliśmy ognisku. "Tam były pieśni! Między waszym gminem Czyż nie ma barda albo menestrela?- Serce człowieka wino rozwesela, Ale piosenka jest dla myśli winem". Zarazem różni śpiewacy powstali: Tam Włoch otyły słowiczymi tony Konrada męstwo i pobożność chwali; Ówdzie trubadur od brzegów Garony Opiewa dzieje miłośnych pasterzy, Zaklętych dziewic i błędnych rycerzy. Wallenrod drzemał, piosenki ustały; Nagle zbudzony przerwanym łoskotem, Cisnął Włochowi trzos ładowny złotem: "Mnie - rzekł - jednemu śpiewałeś pochwały, Jeden nie może dać innej nagrody. Weź i pójdź z oczu! Ów trubadur młody, Który piękności i miłości służy, Niechaj daruje, że w rycerskim gronie Dziewicy nie masz, co by mu na łonie Wdzięczna przypięła marny kwiatek róży. "Tu róże zwiędły, innego chcę barda, Zakonnik-rycerz, innej chcę piosenki, Niechaj mi będzie tak dzika i twarda Jak hałas rogów i oręża szczęki, I tak ponura jak klasztorne ściany, I tak ognista jak samotnik pjany. "Dla nas, co święcim i mordujem ludzi, Mordercza piosnka niech świętość ogłasza, Niechaj rozczula i gniewa, i nudzi, I znowu niechaj znudzonych przestrasza. Takie jest życie - taka piosnka nasza. Kto ją zaśpiewa? kto? " -" Ja" - odpowiedział Sędziwy starzec, który u podwojów Między giermkami i paziami siedział, Prusak czy Litwin, jak widać ze strojów; Brodę miał gęstą, wiekiem ubieloną, Głowę obwiewa ostatek siwizny, Czoło i oczy zakryte zasłoną, W twarzy wyryte łat i cierpień blizny. W prawicy starą lutnię pruską nosił, A lewą rękę wyciągnął do stoła I tym skinieniem posłuchania prosił. Ucichli wszyscy. - "Ja śpiewam - zawoła.- Dawniej Prusakom i Litwie śpiewałem; Dziś jedni legli w ojczyzny obronie, Drudzy, żyć nie chcąc po ojczyzny zgonie, Dobić się wolą nad jej martwym ciałem, Jak sługi wierne w dobrym i złym losie Giną na swego dobroczyńcy stosie; Inni sromotnie po lasach się kryją, Inni, jak Witold, między wami żyją. "Ale po śmierci, Niemcy, wy to wiecie, Sami spytajcie niecnych zdrajców kraju, Co oni poczną gdy na tamtym świecie, Wskazani wiecznym ogniom na pożarcie, Zechcą swych przodków wywoływać z raju, Jakim językiem poproszą o wsparcie? Czy w ich niemieckiej barbarzyńskiej mowie Głos dzieci swoich uznają przodkowie? "O dzieci, jaka Litwinom sromota! Żaden mi, żaden nie przyniosł obrony, Gdy od ołtarza, stary wajdelota, Byłem w niemieckich kajdanach wleczony. Samotny w obcej ziemi zestarzałem, Śpiewak, niestety! śpiewać nie mam komu; Na Litwę patrząc oczy wypłakałem Dzisiaj jeżeli chcę westchnąć do domu, Nie wiem, gdzie leży mój dóm ulubiony, Czy tam, czy owdzie, czyli z tamtej strony. "Tu tylko, w sercu, tu się ochroniło, Co w mej ojczyźnie najlepszego było, I te ubogie dawnych skarbów szczątki Weźcie mi, Niemcy, weźcie mi pamiątki! "Jak zwyciężony rycerz na igrzysku Zachowa życie, ale cześć utraca; I dni wzgardzone wlekąc w pośmiewisku, Znowu do swego zwycięży powraca; I raz ostatni wytężając ramię, Broń swą pod jego stopami rozłamie: "Tak mię ostatnia natchnęła ochota, Jeszcze do lutni ośmieliłem rękę, Niech wam ostatni w Litwie wajdelota Nuci ostatnią litewską piosenkę". Skończył i czekał Mistrza odpowiedzi, Czekają wszyscy w milczeniu głębokiem, Konrad badawczym i szyderczym okiem Witolda liców i poruszeń śledzi. Postrzegli wszyscy, kiedy wajdelota Mówił o zdrajcach, jak się Witold mienił, Zsiniał, pobladnął, znowu się czerwienił, Dręczy go równie i gniew, i sromota, Na koniec, szablę ściskając u boku, Idzie, zdziwioną gromadę roztrąca, Spójrzał na starca, zahamował kroku, I chmura gniewu, nad czołem wisząca, Opadła nagle w bystrym łez potoku; Powrócił, usiadł, płaszczem twarz zasłania I w tajemnicze utonął dumania. A Niemcy z cicha: "Czyliż do biesiady Przypuszczać mamy żebrające dziady? Kto słucha pieśni i kto je rozumie?" - Takie odgłosy w biesiadniczym tłumie Coraz żywszymi przerywano śmiechy; Paziowie krzyczą świstając w orzechy: "Oto jest nuta Litewskiego śpiewu". Wtem Konrad powstał: "Waleczni rycerze! Dziś Zakon, wedle starego zwyczaju, Od miast i książąt podarunki bierze; Jak winne hołdy z podległego kraju, Żebrak wam piosnkę przynosi w ofierze; Złożenia hołdu nie brońmy starcowi, Weźmijmy piosnkę, będzie to grosz wdowi. "Pośród nas widzim książęcia Litwinów, Gośćmi Zakonu są jego wodzowie, Miło im będzie pamięć dawnych czynów Słyszeć, w ojczystej odświeżoną mowie. Kto nie rozumie, niechaj się oddali; Ja czasem lubię te posępne jęki Niezrozumiałej litewskiej piosenki, Jak lubię łoskot rozhukanej fali Albo szmer cichy wiosennego deszczu; Przy nich spać miło. - Śpiewaj, stary wieszczu!" PIEŚŃ WAJDELOTY Kiedy zaraza Litwę ma uderzyć, Jej przyjście wieszcza odgadnie źrenica; Bo jeśli słuszna wajdelotom mierzyć, Nieraz na pustych smętarzach i błoniach Staje widomie morowa dziewica, W bieliźnie, z wiankiem ognistym na skroniach, Czołem przenosi białowieskie drzewa, A w ręku chustką skrwawioną powiewa. Strażnicy zamków oczy pod hełm kryją, A psy wieśniaków, zarywszy pysk w ziemi, Kopią, śmierć wietrzą i okropnie wyją. Dziewica stąpa kroki złowieszczemi Na sioła, zamki i bogate miasta; A ile razy krwawą chustką skinie, Tyle pałaców zmienia się w pustynie, Gdzie nogą stąpi, świeży grób wyrasta. Zgubne zjawisko! - Ale więcej zguby Wróżył Litwinom od niemieckiej strony Szyszak błyszczący ze strusimi czuby I płaszcz szeroki, krzyżem naczerniony. Gdzie przeszły stopy takiego widziadła, Niczym jest klęska wiosek albo grodów: Cała kraina, w mogiłę zapadła. Ach! kto litewską duszę mógł ochronić, Pójdź do mnie, siądziem na grobie narodów, Będziemy dumać, śpiewać i łzy ronić. O wieści gminna! ty arko przymierza Między dawnymi i młodszymi laty: W tobie lud składa broń swego rycerza, Swych myśli przędzę i swych uczuć kwiaty. Arko! tyś żadnym niezłamana ciosem, Póki cię własny twój lud nie znieważy; O pieśni gminna, ty stoisz na straży Narodowego pamiątek kościoła, Z archanielskimi skrzydłami i głosem - Ty czasem dzierżysz i miecz archanioła. Płomień rozgryzie malowane dzieje, Skarby mieczowi spustoszą złodzieje, Pieśń ujdzie cało, tłum ludzi obiega; A jeśli podłe dusze nie umieją Karmić ją żalem i poić nadzieją, Ucieka w góry, do gruzów przylega I stamtąd dawne opowiada czasy. Tak słowik z ogniem zajętego gmachu Wyleci, chwilę przysiądzie na dachu: Gdy dachy runą, on ucieka w lasy I brzmiącą piersią nad zgliszcza i groby Nuci podróżnym piosenkę żałoby Słuchałem piosnek - nieraz kmieć stoletni, Trącając kości żelazem oraczem, Stanął i zagrał na wierzbowej fletni Pacierz umarłych; lub rymownym płaczem Was głosił, wielcy ojcowie - bezdzietni. Echa mu wtórzą, ja słuchałem z dala, Tym mocniej widok i piosnka rozżala, Żem był jedynym widzem i słuchaczem. Jako w dzień sądny z grobowca wywoła Umarłą przeszłość trąba archanioła, Tak na dźwięk pieśni kości spod mej stopy W olbrzymie kształty zbiegły się i zrosły. Z gruzów powstają kolumny i stropy, Jeziora puste brzmią licznymi wiosły I widać zamków otwarte podwoje, Korony książąt, wojowników zbroje, Śpiewają wieszcze, tańczy dziewic grono - Marzyłem cudnie, srodze mig zbudzono! Zniknęły lasy i ojczyste góry. Myśl znużonymi ulatując pióry Spada, w domową tuli się zaciszę; Lutnia umilkła w otrętwiałym ręku, Śród żałośnego spółrodaków jęku Często przeszłości głosu nie dosłyszę! Lecz dotąd iskry młodego zapału Tlą w głębi piersi, nieraz ogień wzniecą, Duszę ożywią i pamięć oświecą. Pamięć naówczas, jak lampa z kryształu Ubrana pędzlem w malowne obrazy, Chociaż ją zaćmi pył i liczne skazy, Jeżeli świecznik postawisz w jej serce, Jeszcze świeżością barwy znęci oczy, Jeszcze na ścianach pałacu roztoczy Kraśne, acz nieco przyćmione kobierce Gdybym był zdolny własne ognie przelać W piersi słuchaczów i wskrzesić postaci Zmarłej przeszłości; gdybym umiał strzelać Brzmiącymi słowy do serca spółbraci: Może by jeszcze w tej jedynej chwili, Kiedy ich piosnka ojczysta poruszy, Uczuli w sobie dawne serca bicie, Uczuli w sobie dawną wielkość duszy I chwilę jednę tak górnie przeżyli, Jak ich przodkowie niegdyś całe życie. Lecz po co zbiegłe wywoływać wieki? - I swoich czasów śpiewak nie obwini, Bo jest mąż wielki, żywy, niedaleki, O nim zaśpiewam, uczcie się, Litwini! * * * Umilknął starzec i dokoła słucha, Czy Niemcy dalej pozwolą mu śpiewać; W sali dokoła była cichość głucha, Ta zwykła wieszczów na nowo zagrzewać. Zaczął więc piosnkę, ale innej treści, Bo głos na spadki wolniejsze rozmierzał, Po strunach słabiej i nadziej uderzał I z hymnu zstąpił do prostej powieści. POWIEŚĆ WAJDELOTY Skąd Litwini wracali? - Z nocnej wracali wycieczki, Wieźli łupy bogate, w zamkach i cerkwiach zdobyte. Tłumy brańców niemieckich z powiązanymi rękami, Ze stryczkami na szyjach, biegną przy koniach zwyciężców; Poglądają ku Prusom i zalewają się łzami, Poglądają na Kowno - i polecają się Bogu. W mieście Kownie pośrodku ciągnie się błonie Peruna, Tam książęta litewscy, gdy po zwycięstwie wracają, Zwykli rycerzy niemieckich palić na stosie ofiarnym. Dwaj rycerze pojmani jadą bez trwogi do Kowna, Jeden młody i piękny, drugi latami schylony. Oni sami śród bitwy hufce niemieckie rzuciwszy Między Litwinów uciekli; książę Kiejstut ich przyjął, Ale strażą otoczył, w zamek za sobą prowadził. Pyta, z jakiej krainy, w jakich zamiarach przybyli. "Nie wiem - rzecze młodzieniec - jaki mój ród i nazwisko, Bo dziecięciem od Niemców byłem w niewolą schwytany. Pomnę tylko, że kędyś w Litwie śród miasta wielkiego Stał dóm moich rodziców; było to miasto drewniane, Na pagórkach wyniosłych, dóm był z cegły czerwonej. Wkoło pagórków na błoniach puszcza szumiała jodłowa. Środkiem lasów daleko białe błyszczało jezioro. Razu jednego w nocy wrzask nas ze snu przebudził, Dzień ognisty zaświtał w okna, trzaskały się szyby, Kłęby dymu buchnęły po gmachu, wybiegliśmy w bramę, Płomień wiał po ulicach, iskry sypały się gradem, Krzyk okropny "Do broni f Niemcy są w mieście, do broni !" Ojciec wypadł z orężem, wypadł i więcej nie wrócił. Niemcy wpadli do domu, jeden wypuścił się za mną, Zgonił, pozwał mię na koń; nie wiem, co stało się dalej, Tylko krzyk mojej matki długo, długo słyszałem. Pośród szczęku oręża, domów runących łoskotu, Krzyk ten ścigał mnie długo, krzyk ten pozostał w mym uchu. Teraz jeszcze gdy widzę pożar i słyszę wołania, Krzyk ten budzi się w duszy, jako echo w jaskini Za odgłosem piorunu; oto jest wszystko, co z Litwy, Co od rodziców wywiozłem. W sennych niekiedy marzeniach Widzę postać szanowną matki i ojca, i braci, Ale coraz to dalej jakaś mgła tajemnicza Coraz grubsza i coraz ciemniej zasłania ich rysy. Lata dzieciństwa płynęły, żyłem śród Niemców jak Niemiec, Miałem imię Waltera, Alfa nazwisko przydano; Imię było niemieckie, dusza litewska została, Został żal po rodzinie, ku cudzoziemcom nienawiść, Winrych, mistrz krzyżacki, chował mig w swoim pałacu, On sam do chrztu mię trzymał, kochał i pieścił jak syna. Jam się nudził w pałacach, z kolan Winrycha uciekał Do wajdeloty starego. Wówczas pomiędzy Niemcami Był wajdelota litewski, wzięty w niewolą przed laty, Służył tłumaczem wojsku. Ten, gdy się o mnie dowiedział, Żem sierota i Litwin, często mię wabił do siebie, Rozpowiadał o Litwie, duszę stęsknioną otrzeźwiał Pieszczotami i dźwiękiem mowy ojczystej, i pieśnią. On mię często ku brzegom Niemna sinego prowadził, Stamtąd lubiłem na miłe góry ojczyste poglądać. Gdyśmy do zamku wracali, starzec łzy mi ocierał, Aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń; łzy mi ocierał, a zemstę Przeciw Niemcom podniecał. Pomnę jak w zamek wróciwszy Nóż ostrzyłem tajemnie; z jaką zemsty rozkoszą Rznąłem kobierce Winrycha lub kaleczyłem zwierciadła, Na tarcz jego błyszczącą piasek miotałem i plwałem. Potem w łatach młodzieńczych częstośmy z portu Kłejpedy W łódkę ze starcem siadali brzegi litewskie odwiedzać. Rwałem kwiaty ojczyste, a czarodziejska ich wonia Tchnęła w duszę jakoweś dawne i ciemne wspomnienia. Upojony tą wonią, zdało się, że dzieciniałem, Że w ogrodzie rodziców z braćmi igrałem małymi. Starzec pomagał pamięci; on piękniejszymi słowami Niżli zioła i kwiaty przeszłość szczęśliwą malował: Jak by miło w ojczyźnie, pośród przyjaciół i krewnych, Pędzić chwile młodości; ileż to dzieci litewskich Szczęścia takiego nie znają płacząc w kajdanach Zakonu. To słyszałem na błoniach; lecz na wybrzeżach Połągi, Gdzie grzmiącymi piersiami białe roztrącą się morze I z pienistej gardzieli piasku strumienie wylewa: "Widzisz - mawiał mi starzec - łąki nadbrzeżnej kobierce, Już je piasek obleciał; widzisz te zioła pachnące, Czołem silą się jeszcze przebić śmiertelne pokrycie, Ach! daremnie, bo nowa żwiru nasuwa się hydra, Białe płetwy roztacza, lądy żyjące podbija I rozciąga dokoła dzikiej królestwo pustyni. Synu, plony wiosenne, żywo do grobu wtrącone, To są ludy podbite, bracia to nasi Litwini; Synu, piaski z zamorza burzą pędzone - to Zakon". Serce bolało słuchając; chciałem mordować Krzyżaków Albo do Litwy uciekać; starzec hamował zapędy. "Wolnym rycerzom - powiadał - wolno wybierać oręże I na polu otwartym bić się równymi siłami; Tyś niewolnik, jedyna broń niewolników - podstępy. Zostań jeszcze i przejmij sztuki wojenne od Niemców, Staraj się zyskać ich ufność, dalej obaczym, co począć". Byłem posłuszny starcowi, szedłem z wojskami Teutonów; Ale w pierwszej potyczce ledwiem obaczył chorągwie, Ledwiem narodu mojego pieśni wojenne usłyszał, Poskoczyłem ku naszym, starca za sobą przywodzę, Jako sokół wydarty z gniazda i w klatce żywiony, Choć srogimi mękami łowcy odbiorą mu rozum I puszczają, ażeby braci sokołów wojował, Skoro wzniesie się w chmury, skoro pociągnie oczyma Po niezmiernych obszarach swojej błękitnej ojczyzny, Wolnym odetchnie powietrzem, szelest swych skrzydeł usłyszy: Pójdź, myśliwcze, do domu, z klatką nie czekaj sokoła". Skończył młodzieniec; a Kiejstut słuchał ciekawie, słuchała Córa Kiejstuta, Aldona, młoda i piękna jak bóstwo. Jesień płynie, z jesienią ciągną się długie wieczory; Kiejstutówna, jak zwykle, w sióstr i rówiennic orszaku Za krośnami usiada albo się bawi przędziwem; A gdy igły migocą, toczą się chybkie wrzeciona, Walter stoi i prawi cuda o krajach niemieckich I o swojej młodości. Wszystko, co Walter powiadał, Łowi uchem dziewica, myślą łakomą połyka; Wszystko umie na pamięć, nieraz i we śnie powtarza. Walter mówił, jak wielkie zamki i miasta za Niemnem, Jakie bogate ubiory, jakie wspaniałe zabawy, Jak na gonitwach waleczni kopije kruszą rycerze, A dziewice z krużganków patrzą i wieńce przyznają. Walter mówił o wielkim Bogu, co włada za Niemnem, I o niepokalanej Syna Bożego Rodzicy, Której postać anielską w cudnym pokazał obrazku. Ten obrazek młodzieniec nosił pobożnie na piersiach: Dziś Litwince darował, gdy ją do wiary nawracał, Gdy pacierze z nią mówił; chciał wszystkiego nauczyć, Co sam umiał; niestety, on ją i tego nauczył, Czego dotąd nie umiał: on nauczył ją kochać. I sam uczył się wiele; z jakim rozkosznym wzruszeniem Słyszał z ust jej litewskie już zapomniane wyrazy. Z każdym wskrzeszonym wyrazem budzi się nowe uczucie Jako iskra z popiołu; były to słodkie imiona Pokrewieństwa, przyjaźni, słodkiej przyjaźni, i jeszcze Słodszy wyraz nad wszystko, wyraz miłości, któremu Nie masz równego na ziemi, oprócz wyrazu - ojczyzna. "Skądże - pomyślał Kiejstut - nagła w mej córce odmiana ? Gdzie jej dawna wesołość, gdzie jej dziecinne rozrywki? - W święto wszystkie dziewice idą zabawiać się tańcem, Ona siedzi samotna, albo z Walterem rozmawia. W dzień powszedni dziewice trudnią się igłą lub krośną, Jej z rąk igła wypada, nici plątają się w krośnach, Sama nie widzi, co robi, wszyscy mi to powiadają. Wczora postrzegłem, że róży kwiatek wyszyła zielono, A listeczki czerwonym umalowała jedwabiem. Jakże mogłaby widzieć, kiedy jej oczy i myśli Tylko oczu Waltera, rozmów Waltera szukają. Ile razy zapytam, gdzie ona poszła? - w dolinę; Skąd powraca? - z doliny; cóż w tej dolinie? - młodzieniec Ogród dla niej zasadził. Jestże ten ogród piękniejszy Niżli me sady zamkowe? - (Pyszne Kiejstut miał sady, Pełne jabłek i gruszek, dziewic kowieńskich ponęta). Nie ogródek to wabi; zimą widziałem jej okna, Cała szyba tych okien, co obrócone do Niemna, Czysta jakby śród maja, lód nie zaciemnił kryształu; Walter chodzi tamtędy, pewnie siedziała u okna I gorącym westchnieniem lody na szybach stopiła. Ja myślałem, że on ją czytać i pisać nauczy, Słysząc, że wszyscy książęta dzieci swe uczyć zaczęli; Chłopiec dobry, waleczny, jak ksiądz w pismach ćwiczony, Mamże go z domu wypędzić? on tak potrzebny dla Litwy: Hufce najlepiej szykuje, sypie najlepiej okopy, Broń piorunową urządza, jeden mi staje za wojsko. Pójdź, Walterze, bądź zięciem moim i bij się za Litwę!" Walter pojął Aldonę. - Niemcy, wy pewnie myślicie, Że tu koniec powieści; w waszych miłośnych romansach Gdy się rycerze pożenią, kończy trubadur piosenkę, Tylko dodaje, że żyli długo i byli szczęśliwi. Walter kochał swą żonę, lecz miał duszę ślachetną; Szczęścia w domu nie znalazł, bo go nie było w ojczyźnie. Ledwie śniegi ponikły, pierwszy zanucił skowronek, Innym krajom skowronek miłość i rozkosz obwieszcza, Biednej Litwie co roku wróży pożary i rzezie; Ciągną szeregi krzyżowe niezliczonymi tłumami, Już od gór zaniemeńskich echo do Kowna zanosi Wojska mnogiego hałasy, chrzęst zbrój, rżenia rumaków. Jak mgła spuszcza się obóz, błonia szeroko zalega, Tu i ówdzie migocą straży naczelnych proporce Jak łyskania przed burzą. Niemcy stanęli na brzegu, Mosty po Niemnie rzucili, Kowno dokoła oblegli. Dzień w dzień od taranów walą się mury i baszty, Noc w noc miny burzące kopią się w ziemi jak krety, Pod niebiosami ognistym unosi się bomba polotem I jak sokoł na ptaki z góry na dachy uderza. Kowno w gruzy runęło - Litwa do Kiejdan uchodzi; W gruzach runęły Kiejdany - Litwa po górach i lasach Broni się; Niemcy dalej ciągną plądrując i paląc. Kiejstut z Walterem pierwsi w bitwach, ostatni w odwrocie. Kiejstut zawsze spokojny; od dzieciństwa przywyknął Bić się z nieprzyjacielem, wpadać, zwyciężać, uciekać. Wiedział, że jego przodkowie zawsze z Niemcami walczyli, Idąc w ślady swych przodków bił się i nie dbał o przyszłość. Inne były Waltera myśli; schowany śród Niemców, Znał potęgę Zakonu; wiedział, że mistrza wezwanie Z całej Europy wyciąga skarby, oręże i wojska. Prusy broniły się niegdyś, starły Prusaków Teutony, Litwa pierwej czy później równej ulegnie kolei; Widział niedolę Prusaków, drżał nad przyszłością Litwinów. "Synu - Kiejstut zawoła - zgubnym ty jesteś prorokiem; Z oczu mi zdarłeś zasłonę, aby otchłanie pokazać. Kiedy ciebie słuchałem, zda się, że ręce osłabły, I z nadzieją zwycięstwa z piersi uciekła odwaga. Cóż poczniemy z Niemcami?" - "Ojcze - Walter powiadał - Wiem ja sposób jedyny, straszny, skuteczny, niestety! "Może kiedyś objawię". - Tak rozmawiali po bitwie, Nim ich trąba ku nowym bitwom i klęskom wezwała. Kiejstut coraz smutniejszy, Walter jak mocno zmienionv! Dawniej, chociaż nie bywał nigdy zbytecznie wesoły, W chwilach nawet szczęśliwych lekki mrok zamyślenia Lice jego przysłaniał, ale w objęciach Aldony, Dawniej miewał pogodne czoło i lice spokojne, Zawsze ją witał uśmiechem, czułym pożegnał wejrzeniem. Teraz, zda się, że jakaś skryta dręczyła go boleść! Cały ranek przed domem, z założonymi rękami, Patrzy na dymy płonących z dala miasteczek i wiosek, Patrzy dzikimi oczyma; w nocy porywa się ze snu I przez okno krwawą łunę pożarów uważa. "Mężu drogi, co tobie?" - pyta ze łzami Aldona.- "Co mnie? będęż spokojnie drzemał, aż Niemcy napadną I sennego związawszy, w ręce katowskie oddadzą?" - "Boże uchowaj, mężu! straże pilnują okopów". - "Prawda, straże pilnują, czuwam i szablę mam w ręku, Ale kiedy wyginą straże, wyszczerbi się szabla... Słuchaj, jeśli starości, nędznej starości dożyję..." - "Bóg nam zdarzy pociechę z dziatek". - "Wtem Niemcy napadną, Żonę zabiją, dzieci wydrą, uwiozą daleko I nauczą wypuszczać strzałę na ojca własnego. Ja sam może bym ojca, może bym braci mordował, Gdyby nie wajdelota". - "Drogi Walterze, ujedźmy Dalej w Litwę, skryjmy się w lasy i góry od Niemców". - "My odjedziem, a inne matki i dzieci zostawim? - Tak uciekali Prusacy, Niemiec ich w Litwie dogonił. Jeśli nas w górach wyśledzi?" - "Znowu dalej ujedziem". - "Dalej? dalej, nieszczęsna? dalej ujedziem, za Litwę? W ręce Tatarów lub Rusi?" - Na tą odpowiedź Aldona Pomieszana milczała; jej zdawało się dotąd, Że ojczyzna jak świat jest długa, szeroka bez końca; Pierwszy raz słyszy, że w Litwie całej nie było schronienia. Załamawszy ręce pyta Waltera, co począć? - "Jeden sposób, Aldono, jeden pozostał Litwinom Skruszyć potęgę Zakonu; mnie ten sposób wiadomy. Lecz nie pytaj, dla Boga! stokroć przeklęta godzina, W której od wrogów zmuszony chwycę się tego sposobu". - Więcej nie chciał powiadać, próśb Aldony nie słuchał, Litwy tylko nieszczęścia słyszał i widział przed sobą, Aż na koniec płomień zemsty, w milczeniu karmiony Klęsk i cierpień widokiem, wzdął się i serce ogarnął; Wszystkie wytrawił uczucia, nawet jedyne uczucie Dotąd mu żywot słodzące, nawet uczucie miłości. Tak u białowieskiego dębu jeżeli myśliwi, Ogień tajemny wznieciwszy, rdzeń głęboko wypalą, Wkrótce lasów monarcha straci swe liście powiewne, Z wiatrem polecą gałęzie, nawet jedyna zieloność Dotąd mu czoło zdobiąca, uschnie korona jemioły. Długo Litwini po zamkach, górach i lasach błądzili, Napadając na Niemców lub napadani wzajemnie. Aż stoczyła się straszna bitwa na błoniach Rudawy, Gdzie kilkadziesiąt tysięcy młodzi litewskiej poległo, Obok tyluż tysięcy wodzów i braci krzyżowych. Niemcom wkrótce posiłki świeże ciągnęły zza morza; Kiejstut i Walter z garstką mężów przebili się w góry, Z wyszczerbionymi szablami, z porąbanymi tarczami, Kurzem, posoką okryci, weszli posępni do domu. Walter nie spójrzał na żonę, słowa do niej nic wyrzekł, Po niemiecku z Kiejstutem i wajdelotą rozmawiał. Nie rozumiała Aldona, serce tylko wróżyło Jakieś okropne wypadki; gdy zakończyli obradę, Wszyscy trzej ku Aldonie smutne zwrócili wejrzenie. Walter patrzał najdłużej z niemej wyrazem rozpaczy; Wtem gęstymi kroplami łzy mu rzuciły się z oczu. Upadł do nóg Aldony, ręce jej cisnął do serca I przepraszał za wszystko, co ucierpiała dla niego. "Biada - mówił - niewiastom, jeśli kochają szaleńców, Których oko wybiegać lubi za wioski granice, Których myśli jak dymy wiecznie nad dach ulatują; Których sercu nie może szczęście domowe wystarczyć. Wielkie serca, Aldono, są jak ule zbyt wielkie, Miód ich zapełnić nie może, stają się gniazdem jaszczurek. Daruj, luba Aldono! dzisiaj chcę w domu pozostać, Dzisiaj o wszystkim zapomnę, dzisiaj będziemy dla siebie, Czym bywaliśmy dawniej; jutro..." - i nie śmiał dokończyć. Jaka radość Aldonie! zrazu myśli nieboga, Że się Walter odmieni, będzie spokojny, wesoły, Widzi go mniej zamyślonym, w oczach więcej żywości, W licach dostrzega rumieniec. Walter u nóg Aldony Cały wieczór przepędził; Litwę, Krzyżaków i wojnę Rzucił na chwilę w niepamięć, mówił o czasach szczęśliwych Swego do Litwy przybycia, pierwszej z Aldoną rozmowy, Pierwszej w dolinę przechadzki, i o wszystkich dziecinnych, Ale sercu pamiętnych, pierwszej miłości zdarzeniach. Za cóż tak lube rozmowy słowem "jutro" przerywa? – I zamyśla się znowu, długo na żonę pogląda, Łzy mu kręcą się w oczach, chciałby coś wyrzec i nie śmie. Czyliż dawne uczucia, szczęścia dawnego pamiątki Na to tylko wywołał, aby się z nimi pożegnać? Wszystkie rozmowy, wszystkie tego wieczora pieszczoty Czyliż będą ostatnim blaskiem świecznika miłości?... Darmo się pytać, Aldona patrzy, czeka niepewna I wyszedłszy z komnaty jeszcze przez szpary pogląda. Walter wino nalewał, mnogie wychylał puchary wajdelotę starego na noc u siebie zatrzymał. Słońce ledwo wschodziło, tętnią po bruku kopyta, Dwaj rycerze z tumanem rannym spieszą się w góry. Wszystkie by straże zmylili, jednej nie mogli omylić. Czujne są oczy kochanki, zgadła ucieczkę Aldona! Drogę w dolinie zabiegła; smutne to było spotkanie. "Wróć się, o luba, do domu; wróć się, ty będziesz szczęśliwa, Może będziesz szczęśliwa, w lubej rodziny objęciach; Jesteś młoda i piękna, znajdziesz pociechę, zapomnisz! Wielu książąt dawniej o twą starało się rękę; Jesteś wolna, jesteś wdową po wielkim człowieku, Który dla dobra ojczyzny wyrzekł się - nawet i ciebie! Bywaj zdrowa, zapomnij; zapłacz niekiedy nade mną: Walter wszystko utracił, Walter sam jeden pozostał Jako wiatr na pustyni; błąkać się musi po świecie, Zdradzać, mordować i potem ginąć śmiercią haniebną. Ale po latach ubiegłych imię Alfa na nowo Zabrzmi w Litwie i kiedyś z ust wajdelotów posłyszysz Czyny jego; natenczas, luba, natenczas pomyślisz, Że ów rycerz straszliwy, chmurą tajemnic okryty, Jednej tobie znajomy, twoim był kiedyś małżonkiem, I niech dumy uczucie będzie pociechą sieroctwa". Słucha w milczeniu Aldona, chociaż nie słyszy ni słowa. "Jedziesz, jedziesz !" - krzyknęła i zatrwożyła się sama Słowem "jedziesz", to jedno słowo brzmiało w jej uchu; Nic nie myśliła, o niczym pomnieć nie mogła: jej myśli, Jej pamiątki, jej przyszłość, wszystko splątało się tłumnie. Ale sercem odgadła, że niepodobna powracać, Że niepodobna zapomnieć; oczy zbłąkane toczyła, Kilka razy Waltera dzikie spotkała wejrzenie; W tym wejrzeniu już dawnej nie znajdowała pociechy I zdawała się szukać czegoś nowego, i wkoło Oglądała się znowu, wkoło pustynie i lasy; W środku lasu samotna błyszczy za Niemnem wieżyca, Był to klasztor zakonnic, chrześcijan smutna budowa. Na tej wieżycy spoczęły oczy i myśli Aldony, Jak gołąbek, porwany wiatrem śród morskiej topieli, Pada na maszty samotne nieznajomego okrętu. Walter zrozumiał Aldonę, udał się za nią w milczeniu, Opowiedział swój zamiar, taić przed światem nakazał I u bramy - niestety! straszne to było rozstanie... Alf z wajdelotą pojechał, dotąd nic o nich nie słychać. Biada, biada, jeżeli dotąd nie spełnił przysięgi; Jeśli zrzekłszy się szczęścia, szczęście Aldony zatruwszy... Jeśli tyle poświęcił i dla niczego poświęcił... Przyszłość resztę pokaże. Niemcy, skończyłem piosenkę. * * * "Koniec już, koniec" - wielki szmer na sali - "I cóż ów Walter? jakie jego czyny? Gdzie? nad kim zemsta" - słuchacze wołali; Mistrz tylko jeden śród szurmnej drużyny Siedział milczący z pochyloną głową, Mocno wzruszony, porywa co chwila Puchary z winem i do dna wychyla. W jego postaci zmianę widać nową, Różne uczucia w nagłych błyskawicach Po rozpalonych krzyżują się licach. Coraz to groźniej czoło mu się chmurzy, Usta drżą sine, obłąkane oczy Latają niby jaskółki śród burzy, Wreszcie płaszcz zrzuca i na środek skoczy: Gdzie koniec pieśni? - wraz mi koniec śpiewaj. Albo daj lutnię; czego drżący stoisz? - Podaj mi lutnię, puchary nalewaj, Zaśpiewam koniec, jeśli ty się boisz. "Znam ja was, każda piosnka wajdeloty Nieszczęście wróży jak nocnych psów wycie; Mordy, pożogi wy śpiewać lubicie, Nam zostawiacie chwałę i zgryzoty. Jeszcze w kolebce wasza pieśń zdradziecka Na kształt gadziny obwija pierś dziecka I wlewa w duszę najsroższe trucizny, Głupią chęć sławy i miłość ojczyzny. "Ona to idzie za młodzieńcem w ślady, Jak zabitego cień nieprzyjaciela Zjawia się nieraz w pośrodku biesiady, Aby krew mieszać w puchary wesela. Słuchałem pieśni, zanadto, niestety!... Stało się, stało; znam cię, zdrajco stary; Wygrałeś! wojna, tryumf dla poety! Dajcie mi wina, spełnią się zamiary. "Wiem koniec pieśni, nie... zaśpiewam inną; Kiedy walczyłem na górach Kastyli, Tam mnie Maurowie ballady uczyli. Starcze, graj nutę, tę nutę dziecinną, Którą w dolinie... o! był to czas błogi - Na tę muzykę zwykłem zawsze nucić. Wracajże, starcze, bo przez wszystkie bogi Niemieckie, pruskie..." - Starzec musiał wrócić, Uderzył lutnię i głosem niepewnym Szedł za dzikimi tonami Konrada, Jako niewolnik za swym panem gniewnym. Tymczasem światła gasnęły na stole, Rycerzy długa uśpiła biesiada; Lecz Konrad śpiewa, budzą się na nowo, Stają i w szczupłym ścisnąwszy się kole, Pilnie zważają każde pieśni słowo. BALLADA ALPUHARA Już w gruzach leżą Maurów posady, Naród ich dźwiga żelaza, Bronią się jeszcze twierdze Grenady, Ale w Grenadzie zaraza. Broni się jeszcze z wież Alpuhary Almanzor z garstką rycerzy, Hiszpan pod miastem zatknął sztandary, Jutro do szturmu uderzy. O wschodzie słońca ryknęły spiże, Rwą się okopy, mur wali, Już z minaretów błysnęły krzyże, Hiszpanie zamku dostali. Jeden Almanzor, widząc swe roty Zbite w upornej obronie, Przerznął się między szable i groty, Uciekł i zmylił pogonie. Hiszpan na świeżej zamku ruinie, Pomiędzy gruzy i trupy, Zastawia ucztę, kąpie się w winie, Rozdziela brańce i łupy. Wtem straż oddźwierna wodzom donosi, Że rycerz z obcej krainy O posłuchanie co rychlej prosi, Ważne przywożąc nowiny. Był to Almanzor, król muzułmanów, Rzucił bezpieczne ukrycie, Sam się oddaje w ręce Hiszpanów I tylko błaga o życie. "Hiszpanie - woła - na waszym progu Przychodzę czołem uderzyć, Przychodzę służyć waszemu Bogu, Waszym prorokom uwierzyć. "Niechaj rozgłosi sława przed światem, Że Arab, że król zwalczony, Swoich zwyciężców chce zostać bratem, Wasalem obcej korony". Hiszpanie męstwo cenić umieją; Gdy Almanzora poznali, Wódz go uścisnął, inni koleją Jak towarzysza witali. Almanzor wszystkich wzajemnie witał, Wodza najczulej uścisnął, Objął za szyję, za ręce chwytał, Na ustach jego zawisnął. A wtem osłabnął, padł na kolana, Ale rękami drżącemi Wiążąc swój zawój do nóg Hiszpana, Ciągnął się za nim po ziemi. Spójrzał dokoła, wszystkich zadziwił, Zbladłe, zsiniałe miał lice, Śmiechem okropnym usta wykrzywił, Krwią mu nabiegły źrenice. "Patrzcie, o giaury! jam siny, blady, Zgadnijcie, czyim ja posłem? - Jam was oszukał, wracam z Grenady, Ja wam zarazę przyniosłem. "Pocałowaniem wszczepiłem w duszę Jad, co was będzie pożerać, Pójdźcie i patrzcie na me katusze: Wy tak musicie umierać!" Rzuca się, krzyczy, ściąga ramiona, Chciałby uściśnieniem wiecznym Wszystkich Hiszpanów przykuć do łona; Śmieje się - śmiechem serdecznym. Śmiał się - już skonał - jeszcze powieki, Jeszcze się usta nie zwarły, I śmiech piekielny został na wieki Do zimnych liców przymarły. Hiszpanie trwożni z miasta uciekli, Dżuma za nimi w ślad biegła; Z gór Alpuhary nim się wywlekli, Reszta ich wojska poległa. * * * "Tak to przed laty mścili się Maurowie, Wy chcecie wiedzieć o zemście Litwina.? Cóż? jeśli kiedy uiści się w słowie I przyjdzie mieszać zarazę do wina?... Ale nie - o nie! - dziś inne zwyczaje; Książę Witoldzie, dziś litewskie pany Przychodzą własne oddawać nam kraje I zemsty szukać na swój lud znękany! "Przecież nie wszyscy - o! nie, na Peruna! Jeszcze są w Litwie - jeszcze wam zaśpiewam... Precz mi z tą lutnią - zerwała się struna, Nie będzie pieśni - ale się spodziewam, Że kiedyś będą... dziś - zbytnie puchary... Zanadto piłem - cieszcie się - i bawcie. A ty Almanzor, - precz mi z oczu, stary - Precz mi z Albanem - samego zostawcie!" Rzekł i niepewną powracając drogą Znalazł swe miejsce, na krzesło się rzucił, Jeszcze cóś groził; uderzywszy nogą Stół z pucharami i winem wywrócił. Na koniec osłabł, głowa się schyliła Na poręcz krzesła; wzrok po chwili gasnął I drżące usta piana mu okryła, I zasnął. Rycerze chwilę w zadumieniu stali, Wiedzą o smutnym nałogu Konrada, Że gdy się winem zbytecznie zapali, W dzikie zapały, w bezprzytomność wpada. Ale na uczcie! publiczna sromota! Przy obcych ludziach, w bezprzykładnym gniewie! Kto go podniecił? Gdzie ów wajdelota? - Wymknął się z ciżby i nikt o nim nie wie. Były powieści, że Halban przebrany Litewską piosnkę Konradowi śpiewał, Że tym sposobem znowu chrześcijany Przeciw pogaństwu do wojny zagrzewał. Ale skąd w Mistrzu tak nagłe odmiany? Za co się Witold tak srodze rozgniewał? Co znaczy Mistrza dziwaczna ballada? - Każdy w domysłach nadaremnie bada. IV